


"Would you like a drink?"

by Zurenika



Series: Neverland [2]
Category: SF9, SF9 (Band), sensational feeling 9
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: This is an outtake from my fic: Neverland.OUTTAKEn. An outtake is a portion of a work that is removed in the editing process and not included in the work's final, publicly released version.These are the stories behind the story. And no, you don't really need to read Neverland but i would really appreciate it if you do.





	"Would you like a drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> This happened between Chapter V and Chapter VI. With Dawon and Youngbin gone, Jaeyoon and Inseong were left in Inseong's place and well..

From the 10th floor, Inseong can see the taxi driving away from the building, it's taillights getting smaller and smaller until it got lost in the sea of a thousand cars on the highway.

He did feel a bit guilty about what he said to Youngbin but the guy needed to be slapped with the truth. He ran away but that doesn't sever his connection to one of South Korea's most powerful families and being in his company, well, Inseong was pretty sure the kidnapping is just the first of many.

"Inseong-ssi?.."

"Shit!" Inseong jumped, clutching at his chest. 

Jaeyoon laughed out loud. "Please don't do that again," Inseong said, feeling his face turn red from the embarrassment. He turned to face the other man who was now doubled over, clamping a hand to his mouth. 

"Ha, ha, are you done laughing now?" Inseong asked. 

Jaeyoon straightened up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry... just.. you should have seen your face," 

Inseong shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I need a drink," he muttered to himself. He proceeded to the kitchen, the soft footfalls behind him tell him that Jaeyoon had followed. 

"Thank you, Inseong-ssi," Jaeyoon said behind him, the words making him stop in his tracks. 

"For what?"

"For helping us out. For helping Dawon and Youngbin, you know," Jaeyoon answered, putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans and looking like the cutest thing that Inseong had seen in like, forever. 

Ok, what? Inseong thought to himself. This is really dangerous...

"Well, I guess, I should also go now seeing as the two left already," Jaeyoon said more to himself than to Inseong. 

Inseong remained rooted to the spot, not even bothering to say something. Taking that as his cue to leave, Jaeyoon gave him another smile and bowed his head before heading out. Inseong heard the door close and that spurned him to action. He rushed outside and was able to catch Jaeyoon just as the elevator reached his floor. 

"Jaeyoon-ah, would you like a drink?" he asked, huffing slightly. 

Jaeyoon cocked his head a little. "Sure, I guess?" the other man answered. 

The short walk back to Inseong's place was a little awkward, with both of them not bothering to say anything to each other. 

"So, uh, what do you usually drink?" he asked Jaeyoon as they made their way towards the kitchen. 

"Well, I'm fine with whatever you have here. But you know, nothing beats the good ol' soju and beer," Jaeyoon replied cheerily. 

It didn't take long for them to get the drinks and some snacks and minutes later, they were seated on the living room carpet, the drinks and food laid out in front of them. Inseong opened the tv and set it on a random channel, adjusting the volume for some background noise. 

"So what made you change your mind?" Jaeyoon asked. 

"About what?" 

"About this?" Jaeyoon replied gesturing to the both of them. "The short time that I've been here, we only talked a little and now we're drinking together?"

Inseong shrugged. Even he didn't know what made him do it. He wanted to ignore the question but with the way Jaeyoon was looking at him expectedly, he knew he needed to answer. 

"Dawon has always told me to make new friends?" he supplied. Hopefully, the guy would not ask any other questions but since tonight has been a somewhat weird night, Inseong felt that Jaeyoon would press him about it. He was mentally preparing answers when Jaeyoon merely nodded and took a drink. 

"Oh look! Penguins!" Jaeyoon suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the tv. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inseong woke up feeling like a jackhammer was inside his head and also, there was the smell of something cooking. He bolted upright, thinking that one of his units had overheated and he is gonna slowly burn to death but then he remembered last night and wait, why was he in the bedroom again? And why is he only in his boxers? He remembered passing out in the living room, spilling the half-opened can of beer on the coffee table and beside him - 

"Jaeyoon!" he gasped, sliding out of bed. Inseong was about to rush outside but then he remembered that he wasn't dressed. He looked around and there, on his dresser, his clothes from last night were neatly folded. 

He stepped out of his room and heard a faint humming coming from the kitchens. He took a deep breath, the smell of cooking bacon was in the air and mixed with that was the strong, aroma of coffee. He rushed towards the kitchen, the thought of having coffee was enough to dull the pain in his head. 

Inseong turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. 

Jaeyoon had his back to him and the guy was cooking wearing only his boxers. Inseong didn't think about it but seeing it now, it was obvious that Jaeyoon works out - a lot and - 

"Like what you see?" Jaeyoon asked loudly, not bothering to face him. 

"I.. uhm... good morning," Inseong answered meekly as he slowly made his way towards the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup and then sat on one of the stools, facing the stove and watched the other man cook. Or well... that's what Inseong thinks he's doing anyway. 

Jaeyoon slid a plate with pancakes and eggs to him and took the seat beside him. "Eat up!" 

Inseong thanked him and grabbed a fork but there is something that's been bothering him and he needed to know what happened and the only way to figure it out is to ask the man directly and just... he took a deep breath and turned to Jaeyoon. 

"Jaeyoon-ah... last night... did we...?" he bowed his head, not even bothering to finish the question.

"Inseong," Jaeyoon said softly "look at me," 

He did and met the other guy's gaze. "We didn't, okay," Jaeyoon replied with a small smile on his face. "You can relax now," 

"Why didn't we? - Shit!" Inseong blurted out making the other man laugh. The sound of it made Inseong's heart burst with such warmth that he swore to himself to make Jaeyoon laugh that way as much as he could. 

"Because Inseong-ssi," Jaeyoon replied, "I don't take advantage of people who are drunk.. even if they were pawing at my clothes last night,"

"Oh god," Inseong said, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sooo sorry," he said, the words coming out muffled. 

"Don't be... besides, I like you too," Jaeyoon said. 

That caused Inseong to look up a question in his eyes. Jaeyoon slid off the stool and stood just a few millimeters from Inseong, his hands on the other's lap. "Last night, you told me that you like me.. that it was love at first sight even," 

Inseong blushed and was about to cover his face with this hands once more when Jaeyoon caught them and held them tenderly. 

"So uhm... was that just the alcohol talking or was it true?" Jaeyoon asked, looking at him intently. 

Inseong looked at those eyes that are staring right through him and he found that he wanted to wake up with this man every morning. He found himself conjuring up images of them in bed together, shopping together, doing random things together but then he knew that the life he's living is a very dangerous one and yet... 

"It's true," Inseong found himself answering. "I like you." 

Jaeyoon smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him in closer for a hug. 

Like this. Inseong wanted to stay forever like this but he knows he can't. Sooner or later, the life he's into will come barging in and screw everything up but seeing Jaeyoon's eyes light up, hearing his voice and his laughter, Inseong knows that it's worth every risk. 


End file.
